Bloody Mary
by daughter of endymion
Summary: A vampire from Spike and Angel's past shows up in L.A. What exactly is her tie to the two vampires?
1. 1 Daddy?

Title: Bloody Mary  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Mary, everything else belongs to Joss Weadon.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Summary: A vampire from Spike and Angel's past returns, her name; Bloody Mary.  
  
(Sorry the first chapters so short)  
  
Chapter One: Daddy?  
  
"Spike, just who I didn't want to see. What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a joy seeing you too, you pounce." Angel gave him a look, Spike just shrugged his shoulders. "I heard there was a nasty vamp out here. Thought I might look into it."  
  
"You don't need to. I'm taking care of it."  
  
"Really? Well, that is a surprise. Actually doing some of the work and not just telling one of your bloody servants to do it for you."  
  
"Employees, William! They're called employees and they get paid for it."  
  
"Probably not much, you always were such a cheap bastard."  
  
"Their pay is more than enough."  
  
"I'm sure it is." They were walking in one of L.A.'s less classy areas. Full of evil demons and humans seemingly without souls. "Why are you taking care of this any way?"  
  
"I needed some fresh air."  
  
"Fresh air? You do realize that we don't need to breathe."  
  
"I just needed to get away! Is that alright by you, Spike?"  
  
"Jeez, mate I was just making conversation. Didn't mean to get you all riled up."  
  
"You always try to get me riled up."  
  
"True." He said with a smirk. "But I'm thinking Wolfram & Heart life is making you even more anal than usual."  
  
"You try running a major evil corporation and trying to turn it to the good side."  
  
"What and leave the good guys? I'm just getting used to this hero routine." Then they heard it, a loud male scream from up the block. The looked at each other, then ran, trying to beat the other to the scene first.  
  
The now soft groans of the victim came from the furhter end of the alley. It seemed darker as they grew closer with barely any light from the street lamp and no other sources of light not even from a window. They both shifted into game face. Their vision now like night vision goggles. Spike attacked head on and Angel snicked at his impatience only to join him. A heavy, fast fist hit the Angel, eldest vampire across the jaw knocking him down with only Spike fighting the souless vampire now. They kicked and punched and fought in the dark, not quite able to distinguish each others appearance.  
  
Spike was thrown against a wall only to retalliate by slamming his assailant on the floor. It jumped up and kicked him with a leg in the stomach sending him back. Spike had had enough with this demon and grabbed it by the shoulders and rolled them onto the ground. He sat on the demon, pulled at a stake and stopped mid slay.  
  
He saw its face.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Daddy?" 


	2. 2 Revelations

Title: Bloody Mary  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Mary, everything else belongs to Joss Weadon.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Summary: A vampire from Spike and Angel's past returns, her name; Bloody Mary. (Note: Someone said something about Bloody Mary being the Queen of the Scots and was before Spikes time. I want to clear that up. First, Bloody Mary was the queen of England and secondly, Bloody Mary is just a nickname for her. Since Spike is William the Bloody I thought it would be clever to have the word 'Bloody' in her name, too.)  
  
Chapter Two- Revelations  
  
Spike jumped up leaving the female vampire still laying down stunned just as much as he was.  
  
"Mary?" He asked again. Not quite grasping the reality of the situation. "Is that really you, luv?"  
  
She just nodded than jumped up and hugged him. Her face buried into his chest. Warily he put his arms around her, running a hand through her hair. He had almost forgotten how soft and deep her hair was.  
  
"Spike?" Angel arose on weakened legs. They both looked at the eldest vampire. An expression of horror and fear and...hatred crossed her face.  
  
"I should have known." She whispered and ran, hard and fast. Spike only watched her go. His legs wouldn't move to chase after her.  
  
"Was that...?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"She ran." Angel said, not feeling too articulate at that particular moment.  
  
"Oh course she ran, you pillock!" Spike suddenly remember the old Angelus more clearly than ever before. "You think she would stay around with you here?"  
  
"We should follow her."  
  
"No, we shouldn't."  
  
"She's a monster, William."  
  
"Only because I made her that way, Angelus!" They said envoking their early vampire names. "As I recall you didn't bloody well help either."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't understand," Said Fred udderly confused. The group had conveined at Wolfram & Hart and everyone was their except for Spike. "Spike has a childe?"  
  
"He had kids before he became a vamp?" Ask Gun.  
  
"'Mary also known as Bloody Mary'." Welsey had brought a book and was now reading from it. "'Sired by Spike a.k.a. William the Bloody, the second most diabolical vampire known of and Drusilla childe of the Master line'."  
  
"Well, that makes more sense." Gun put in. "So how do we go about this?"  
  
"Go about what?" Aked Welsey.  
  
"Killing her." Gun looked at him. "I mean we are going to slay her, right Angel?"  
  
"No, no one is allowed to touch her."  
  
"Why not? She's evil, Angel."  
  
"'Bloody Mary,'" It was Wesley again. "'Can also be called a Slayer of Slayers. Though not to be confused with her sire, Spike. This demon has brutally murdered a slayer in Northern Africa who seemed to be in her prime...' She's strong. God knows how many new-born slayers she could have by killed now. She's a dangerous threat, Angel."  
  
"I know that, but if anyone is going to take care of her, it's going to be Spike."  
  
"What if he can't do it?" Fred sounded worried.  
  
"Than he can't, but no one will touch her. Gun, could you please have everyone notified."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Everyone." Angel looked up at him with a serious conviction in his eyes.  
  
"What ever you say." Gun, pick up his suit jacket and swung it over his shoulder as he exited.  
  
"I should get back to work. The people at the lab don't exactly accomplish much when I'm not there hounding on them." She weakly smiled at Angel and left too.  
  
"Angel cakes," Lorne who had been surprisingly quite during the conversation now decided to speak up. "What is up with you? You're totally immiting a majorly bad vibe."  
  
"It's nothing, Lorne. I'm just not feeling well."  
  
"Well, when you're ready, come and see me. Maybe you could sing me a song or two. We have a great selection of Barry here."  
  
"I think i'll have to pass."  
  
"Just know my doors always open."  
  
After Lorne had left it was just Wes and Angel now.  
  
"Something is wrong, isn't there. You're acting strange."  
  
"Keep reading, Wesley."  
  
"'Mary accompanied The Scourge of Europe at the end of their terroristic reign on the Old World. Accounts say that Mary ran away from her the vampiric group with her childe Teddy only create her own demonic family shortly after.' Angel, i'm not getting what you're trying to say."  
  
"Do you know why Mary ran away, Wesley?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she couldn't take it any more."  
  
"Couldn't take what any more?"  
  
"The torture, the endless torture. And the rapes."  
  
"My God, Spike did that to her?"  
  
"Spike? No, Wes. He never hurt her. Even when he turned her he never drank from her, that was Dru."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It was me. I raped her, I tortured her, did things no one, not even a vampire, should have to go through."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was only an hour left till sunrise. Spike, could fell it in his skin. He was still wondering around looking for her, his Mary. Her scent had been lost. He taught her how to cover up her scent, maybe too well. How was he going to make her see? She didn't have a soul like him and Angel. He didn't want to kill her. Wasn't even sure he was physically capable of doing that.  
  
"You killed me once, da. Don't you think you could do it again?" Her British accent was much more upper class than Spike's.  
  
"Mary?" He turned around.  
  
"Yes, it's me. How many times are you going to ask me that?"  
  
"As many times as I need to." Growling, his sire instincts were coming back to him. Physically, she hadn't changed much.  
  
Her dark, black brown hair was still long and dark. Her eyes were still diamond blue and skin pale as milk. Red lip stick had been traded in for red lip gloss and now black eye liner brought out the blue in her eyes. Her outfit wasn't entirely different from Spike's. She had always had his sense of fashion. Tight black leather pants, a long leather jacket and a black tank top which exposed her stomach. He suddenly wanted to cover her up with her open coat.  
  
"Don't you want to slay me?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"I heard about you working with the Slayer, falling in love her. Is that true?"  
  
"Yea, it's true." She muttered something under her breath, Spike couldn't be sure, but it sounded a lot like 'At least she's not Dru.'  
  
"What about the soul?" He nodded. Her face remained expressionless. That's what many years with Angelus could do to a person or demon.  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"I talked to Dru a few months ago. Ran into her in Brazill. Told me everything. How you left her, about your soul-"  
  
"She left me first!"  
  
"I know. I didn't believe you would ever leave her."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
"You could of left her. Came with Teddy and I."  
  
"You know I couldn't have done that."  
  
"Couldn't leave your beloved Dark Princess."  
  
"I knew Teddy would take care of you."  
  
"But you left her for a slayer."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"You left mum for a slayer, got a soul for a slayer, the same slayer that Angelus had fallen in love with!"  
  
"He has a soul now."  
  
"You're defending him! How dare you? You of all people should hate him for what he did to me. God, you were the one who told me to leave because you couldn't protect me from him." She was getting worked up. "And I hope he suffers with the knowledge of what he did to me for eternity."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
"Mother, was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"You don't love me anymore. Only the slayer." And for the second time that night Mary ran. 


	3. 3 Soul Decisions

Title: Bloody Mary  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Mary and Teddy, everything else belongs to Joss Weadon.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Note: I'm looking for a beta reader. If there is anyone out there who would like to help me out and watches Buffy/Angel I would love if you could contact me by email or AIM.  
  
Chapter Three- Souls  
  
The sun had set of Los Angeles and Angel sat staring through his windows at the sky line, looking almost passed it, more like through it. Memories of his past had ceased to haunt his day and only made him retreat into an isolated spot filled with guilt.  
  
"Spike," He said lowly. "If you're going to stand there all day you might as well say something."  
  
He turned around and Spike was standing in the doorway. His shoulders low and his face drawn. Mary's return into his life and not been easy on him.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"An idea?" He asked, jumping to an obvious conclusion. "We can't just let her go."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Spike sighed walking into the room beginning to pace. "I've been thinking about it all night. You know that this soul of mine really won't let this whole thing go."  
  
"Souls are like that." He said quietly.  
  
"I know! In the old days I could have just left her in a foreign country or something."  
  
"No, you couldn't have."  
  
"Yea, I couldn't have, wouldn't have." He turned away from his sire. "I know that I can't just leave Mary the way she is. She is an evil vampire so I thought up two solutions. One; I. . . I slay her. Two; We make her become good."  
  
"You just can't make a vampire become good."  
  
"Buffy made me good."  
  
"Only because you. . ."  
  
"Because I what? Love her? Vampires can love. You know it and I know it. And we both know that Mary would do anything for me. Even stop killing people."  
  
"Spike-"  
  
"Look, Angel. Mary is like my daughter, she IS my daughter and even through all of this I still love her as one. I couldn't protect her then, from you, but I can protect her now."  
  
"She's a vampire, a vampire without a soul! Listen to yourself. It won't work. Mary loved to feed and to hunt. Remember? Just like us."  
  
"Just like us?" He whispered. "Like us! We can make her like us!"  
  
"We can't curse her with a soul!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you really want her to go through the pain we're going through?"  
  
"I'd rather have her go through this then to send her to hell by my own hands! And besides, this isn't about her. This is about you and your sodding guilt. Running away from things isn't your style, Angelus. Oh, wait! Yes, it is."  
  
The older vampire faced the window again, looking up at the crescent moon.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  


* * *

  
The room was dark. The owners of the house had just recently been dispatched by Mary's own small hands and fierce teeth. She felt around the wall for a switch. It's not like she needed light to see, but she liked the fake yellowish glow light bulbs provided.  
  
She plopped down on the sofa surveying the room. Middle to upperclass decor with just a hint of unique style. In the old days style and comfort were everything.  
  
**FLASH BACK** August 2, 1889  
  
"Truly Angelus, you do know how to choose the most divine homes for us." Darla looked at her childe with a sickly sweet demure smile on her face.  
  
"Anything for my girls." He put his arms around Darla and Dru's waists bringing them closer.  
  
"I didn't like how those nasty people tasted, Daddy." Dru frowned and licked her lips while fidgeting with her bright green full skirt. "Full of that fluffy bunny syrup in their tummies and now in me."  
  
"Right, Dru. And where have you two been?" He asked Spike and Mary walking in, carefully stepping over the corpses.  
  
"Feeding." He looked at Angelus snidely. "Dru, love, you must try some of these aristocrats. It's been a good many years since we've been in London."  
  
"Not since our Mary was born." She went over and tucked a strand of her hand behind her ear then sing songing; "Mary, Mary quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row!"  
  
Dru pranced about the large room around plush sofas and hardwood furniture. Spike looked on with happy delight and Mary just sighed.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Ah, Spike. You always were whipped." 


	4. 4 Teddy

Title: Bloody Mary  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I only created Mary and Teddy, everything else belongs to Joss Weadon.  
  
Feed Back: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter Four- Teddy  
  
Mary woke up lying next to a definate male body slumbering peacefully without breath. She ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair still perfectly soft after all these years. Her hand trailed down to his face, his cheek bones and lips. He still looked like he was only a 20 year old boy from the not-so-good part of London. Where as she still looked like a 19 year old girl from the high society part of London.  
  
They had met 7 years after she had been turned. He was just some punk kid on the street, stealing and pick pocketing to survive. His dark, icy eyes had caught her. Made her shiver. His walk was almost feline, like some sort of wild cat in the jungle stuck in the confines of his mortal body as if it were a cage.  
  
She didn't want to say anything to Spike because he would have kept her away from him. She didn't even want to mention the boy. Angelus would've killed him just to spite her.  
  
But Darla and Dru saw it. They had been feeding around that part of town for a few days. Mary's eyes just kept wandering back to him on their own account.  
  
"Oh, my little girl has a crush." Dru squealed joyfully. "Do you fancy him, darling? He does so remind me of my Spike. Doesn't he, Darla?"  
  
"Why don't you change him, Mary?" Darla said, ignoring Dru. "He is a fine creature if I do say so myself."  
  
"I don't think Spike would like that."  
  
"No, but do it any way." She said confidently. "We are women and our men would do anything to make us happy."  
  
Mary realised it was true. Angelus and Spike did anything that Darla and Dru asked them to. Spike would be angry, but only at first.  
  
So she made him one of them. A vampire. An evil creature of the night. A defier of Gods will.  
  
Back in the present, her fingertips traced his arms and Mary gave him a chaste kiss on the neck while snuggling closer to his bare chest. Strong arms wrapped around her and she exspelled a sigh. She had told him to stay outside of L.A. until she called for him, but he was always so impatient and protective. That was him. Her Teddy.  
  
And they said vampires couldn't love.  
  
****  
  
"A soul? Angel, this is quite serious." Wesley said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I can't kill her, Wes. Neither can Spike and we don't want anyone else to do it."  
  
"You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am! You know what I put her through."  
  
"You didn't have a soul-"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Angel interrupted. "It was still low, even for Angelus."  
  
"And you think you can make it up by giving her a soul?"  
  
"I can't make it up, but I can try." He sighed. "I made her a monster. Just like I did to Spike."  
  
"I'll look it up."  
  
"Thanks, Wes."  
  
****  
  
"How'd you even get these, Spike?" Fred asked, concerned, as she stitched up one of Spikes newly acquired wounds.  
  
"Just ran into so Maeylof demons." He winced at the deep stitch. "Thought I'd have some fun."  
  
"When you say 'ran into' you don't mean literally right?" He just gave her a look. "Well, you could have fooled me. These are pretty bad."  
  
"Had worse."  
  
"I bet." She wiped her hand on a towel. "All done."  
  
"Thanks, doc." Spike stood up and grabbed his duster.  
  
"Spike, if you ever need to talk I'm here. I know that this must be hard on you."  
  
"What? Getting the crap kicked out of me?"  
  
"No, that's...that's not what I mean. I'm talking about, Mary."  
  
"Oh. I'm fine."  
  
"So you went to fight with a gang of demons even though you knew you'd loose, just because your fine?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not dealing with this the best way, but I'm fine."  
  
"Spike, please. It's not good to keep all these emotions inside. You're going to combust and I don't think I could stitch you back together if you do."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Maybe if you just tell me what's on your mind, tell me about you and Mary."  
  
"She's my childe, there isn't too much more to it than that." He sat back down in the chair.  
  
"Angel said you two were very close."  
  
"The poofer needs to keep his mouth shut."  
  
"It's my fault. I was prying." She looked a little ashamed of herself.  
  
"It's alright, ducks." He gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"She's like your daughter?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Sire/Childe relationships tend to be more...um what's the bloody word?"  
  
"Intimate?"  
  
"I was going to go with sexual, but that's works too."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we're done talking." 


End file.
